ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Air and Mana
is the ninth episode of Ahmad 15's Reboot. Plot We open up in Ledgerdomain. In Charmcaster's castle. Charmcaster is sitting on a throne. Stone Creatures throw in Hex in front of her. Hex: Charmcaster, impossible! You can't be doing this! Charmcaster: I can't be doing what? I don't need you anymore. You must die. Reverto Meus Ops Mihi! Hex's mana becomes drained and Charmcaster gains a Mana Aura. Hex: Impossible, I was your uncle! Charmcaster: "Was". Charmcaster fires another draining beam, but Hex reacts by placing a mana shield then fleeing. Stone Creatures follow Hex in his escape. Hex finds the Door to anywhere and speaks a word, casuing the door to open. He jumps through the door and falls on the streets in Ahmad's town. He gets up weakly. Hex: You'll pay Charmcaster! All I have to do now is to find a Mana user, full of Mana, to absorb and reach my full potential. Theme Song! We open up in Ahmad's school. The students are all leaving the school. We focus on Oussama, Zein, and Ahmad. Following them is Imad, Samia, Tarek, and Sally. Ahmad: Well, I took A++++ on the Math quiz while you guys took A- and B+ EACH! Zein: Well, it was a hard quiz and we don't have extreme ammounts of Intellect like you. Oussama: Yeah! And besides, B+ is a good grade for Osmosians, who are known for stupidity! Suddenly, an explosion takes place nearby. Zein: Oh-Uh, its the gas station! Tarek: Do we come with you, guys? "Air and Mana" Ahmad: No, unnecessary, I am sure its nothing we can't handle! Ahmad smacks down his Ultimatrix. EPIC transformation sequence: He grows Scales, and a beak. Two wings grow from his back. Ahmad: Astrodactyl! Astrodactyl and Aerophibian Zein take off, with Astrodactyl holding Oussama. They land in front of the Gas Station, that is in flames. Four Stone Creatures were throwing cars at Police. Astrodactyl: Scribes? I hate those species! Zein shoots Neuroshock at a Stone Creature, to no effect. The stone creatures focus their attention at the heroes. Oussama absorbs the ground and shifts his hand into a mallet. Oussama: I got the one on the right! Astrodactyl's activates his jetpack and flies towards a stone creature. Oussama smashes a Rock Monster, but it regenerates. Oussama: You're kidding me, right? The Rock Monster swings its arms at Oussama sending him flying at a car, destroying it. Astrodactyl repeatedly whiplashes a Rock Monster. (Astrodactyl): This is fun! Squawk! Zein slaps a Rock Monster with his tail, causing little to no damage. The Rock Monster swings Zein around, then smashes him on the ground. Another Rock Monster smashes at Zein. Zein: Guys, I am being beat up! Astrodactyl: I'll save you! Astrodactyl lifts a Stone Creature and throws him at the Rock Monsters attacking Zein, causing all of them to shatter. Astrodatyl: Zein, now! Zein flies up and throws a Null Void Grenade at them. The Explosion sends of course, to the Null Void. Astrodactyl reverts. Ahmad turns around and finds The Stone Monster that was fighting Oussama in alot of tiny shards. Ahmad: You destroyed him. Above the building is Hex. He redirects a mana blast at Ahmad. Oussama: That was easy. Voice: Ahmad, watch out! Ahmad turns around, and a mana shield protects him from the blast. Sally runs in. Hex smiles evilly and teleports away. Oussama: Woah. Where did that blast come from? Sally: I saw some old man on top of the building shooting it at you. Ahmad: Whoever that man is, he's up to something bad. Later in a warehouse, Sally and Samia are training. Samia: When will you teach me REAL Spells? Sally: Right now, we should focus on your Geochelone Aero Powers. Samia: I mastered my powers, come on! Sally: No. Or let me see. Sally takes out a stick. Sally: Alright. Shoot me with a gust of wind! Samia transforms into her Geohlone Aero form. Samia: But don't use your powers. Sally: I won't. Samia spins and creates a gust wind. Sally blocks the wind with the stick, cutting the gust in half, each half flying at a different direction. Sally: You were saying? Samia: Uh, I'm sorry. I was just full of my self. Sally: Never mind, sister. Suddenly, the wall explodes and a whole lot of Stone Creatures break through. Samia: It's an ambush! Sally: I knew this was gonna happen! Sally makes a mana dome around herself and her sister. Samia: What are you doing?! Sally: Help me. Samia and Sally hold hands and their eyes glow pink. Suddenly, they disappear from sight and the mana mana dome fades. HEx flies in. Hex: There is one place else they'll go to. Meanwhile in Ahmad's house, Tarek, Imad, Oussama, Zein and obviously Ahmad are training in the basement. Ahmad is a wierd Goat Alien. Goat Foo: Goat Foo! Alright, let's master this new baby! Zein fires Neuroshock at Ahmad. Goat Foo flips over and dodges the blast. Goat Foo: That all you got! Zein fires alot more Neuroshock blasts. Oussama absorbs the ground and charges with a mana hand. Goat Foo jumps in the air and kicks Oussama sending him flying at Zein, dodging the blasts at the same time. Oussama and Zein revert to their human forms. Goat Foo: Come on, guys! I haven't even tried his mana powers yet! Suddenly, Sally and Samia teleport in. Sally nearly faints but Goat Foo catches her with mana. Zein, Oussama, Imad and Tarek run over to the two sisters. Goat Foo: What hapened? Sally: The Old man again, he sent Scribes! They hear sounds of rock destruction above. Goat Foo levitates Sally with Mana and runs up stairs, being followed by Oussama, Imad and Samia. Tarek simply phases through the cieling and Zein dashes off in super speed. Above the ground. Goat Foo charges at a Stone Creature, blasting it with multiple mana blasts. Tarek shoots blue energy at some creatures, destroying them. Sally shoots Mana discs at some Creatures. Imad absorbs a tree and morphes his hands into blades, stabbing Creatures back and forth. Oussama absorbs the ground then climbs a tree. He puts his hands together and morphes them into one drill. He jumps over a monster, destroying it. Zein shoots Neuroshock at a tree, causing it to fall and smash two Creatures. Goat Foo: Wait, that's it? Is that all of them? All the Creatures are on the ground. Goat Foo reverts. Oussama: Well, it seems so. The group begins to leave. Last comes Sally and Samia. Suddenly, Hex becomes visible, and catches Sally and Samia on his shoulder. He closes their mouths with mana. Samia struggles to free her mouth. The Rest of Ahmad's group didn't notice. Hex steps into the Door to Anywhere. Samia finally frees her mouth. Samia: HELP! The rest of the group notice and turn around. They all charge at Hex, who eventually enters the door and it begins to close. Zein dashes off. Ahmad smacks the Ultimatrix dial, transforming into XLR8. He dashes off to follow them into the Door To Anywhere. XLR8: I'm still slow! XLR8 smacks the Ultimatrix dial, transforming. He becomes a Motorcycle-like form, his wheels gain blue fire and an evolved Ultimatrix symbol appears on his face below his eye. XLR8: Ultimate XLR8! Ultimate XLR8 dashes off in blinding speed reaching the door at the last moment and getting in, leaving a trail of blue fire. The door closes. Zein slams into the closed door. Ultimate XLR8 hardly stops in front of Hex. Ultimate XLR8: Stop it right there! Hex: Well, well, well, look what do we have here? Ultimate XLR8: You're going to regret capturing them! Hex: Oh well. Meena Goh! Hex fires a fire flame, but Ultimate XLR8 moves out of the way easily. Ultimate XLR8 cycles around Hex creating an air vortex tornado. Hex teleports out of the tornado. Ultimate XLR8 spins his wheels generating electricity. Ultimate XLR8 fires blue Energy bolts from his front Smokestack. Hex: Berdi Mordo Nata! Hex counters with an energy blast from his own. The blasts fade. Hex: Time to end this! KUD-ZUU TEQKK! Ultimate XLR8: NOO! Ultimate XLR8 is sent flying at the ground. He reverts unconscious. Sally: That's a downer for Ultimate XLR8. Meanwhile on Earth, Zein repeatedly knocks on the Door to Anywhere. Oussama: This is taking us nowhere. Imad: Yeah.... Tarek: Wait, I think I can phase through the door! Tarek phases through the door. Zein, Oussama and Imad watch curiously. Then, Tarek comes from behind the door. Tarek: It's no use... Its the same as the back of the door. Zein: What do we do now? Meanwhile, Ahmad wakes up and finds Sally and Samia chained to him. Alot of Stone Creatures are in the place. Two Stone Creatures free Sally and bring her chained to herself. Hex: While I'm draining the young girl, the elder one won't be needed at all. Hex lifts Sally up. She struggles to escape, but he carries her anyway. Hex prepares to throw Sally off the cliff. Suddenly, Ahmad transforms into Rath and breaks free from his chains. He runs on all fours, tackling all Stone Creatures in the path, then lifting one and throwing at some others. Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN, HEX! IF YOU TRY TO KILL RATH'S FIRST AND ONLY SECRET LOVE YOU'RE GOING TO GET A BEATING! Rath punches HEx in the face, sending him flying at the ground and reverts. Ahmad immediately collapses. Sally stares at Ahmad awkwardly with a smile. Ahmad: Rath just can't hide an emotion... Hex: Oh, so pathetic. Hex turns to the chained Samia. Hex: Reverto Meus Ops Mihi! Hex begins to drain her powers, but a flash occurs and Chromastone jumps in the blast's way, and counters with a Gamma ray. Sally gets up and destroys her sister's chains. Hex: NO! VITA! Stone Creatures come out of the ground. Sally throws Mana discs at them. Samia spins in the air, sending them flying, only to shatter on the ground. Hex: Magnus Vox!! Hex fires a strong Mana beam at Chromastone. Chromastone absorbs the blast and shoots two gamma rays in response. Hex: Contego! Hex raises a Mana shield, reflecting the attack. Chromastone takes into the air. Hex: Adfishio Potentia! Hex shoots multiple Mana Tentacles at Chromastone. Chromastone fails to absorb them and is sent flying at a wall. He reverts. Hex: You are going down. Tempestus Impae- Samia: Hex! Hex: What?! Samia: Tempestus! Samia fires a water blast at Hex sending him flying off the cliff. Hex: NOOOO!!! Hex disappears from sight. The Stone Creatures Shatter. Samia pants. Sally helps Ahmad up. We hear a clap. Voice: Excellent Job. Ahmad turns around to find Charmcaster with her Stone Creature Army. Sally: Uh-Oh. Charmcaster: Get them! Ahmad: No, wait! Why do you want us?! Charmcaster: I want the girls' mana, boy. Ahmad: If you want them, you better pass me first. Charmcaster: Protecting the Girlies, aren't ya? Well, Bring it on. Ahmad smacks his Ultimatrix Symbol, transforming into Slapstrike. Slapstrike: SLAPSTRIKE! Charmcaster: Oh, no! Slapstrike slaps Charmcaster, sending her flying. She falls to the ground, with the slapped skin completely red, and blood drawing out. Charmcaster attempts to move, but she couldn't. Charmcaster: What happened?! Slapstrike: My slap on a human paralyzes his muscular system. Don't worry, you'll be able to move, just after we leave. And btw, it won't be wise of you to follow us, as we don't plan to dethrone you... And we took out your uncle. Bye Bye. Sally: Hitreya! The Door to Anywhere appears. Samia: Allow me. Nekwaheew! The Door opens. Slapstrike, Sally and Samia leave through the Door of Anywhere. The Door closes and disappears. Charmcaster: You'll pay. Meanwhile on Earth, The Door to Anywhere opens in front of the streets, Zein runs towards Ahmad. Zein: Ahmad! What happened back there?! Sally: Well, its a long story. Samia runs towards Imad and Tarek. Zein follows her. Ahmad: Umm... Sally, about what happened when I was Rath... Sally: Don't worry, your secret's safe. Ahmad: Good. Bye! Ahmad runs towards Oussama leaving her alone. Sally: Why does he always do that? The End! Characters *Ahmad *Zein *Oussama *Tarek *Imad *Samia (first appearance) *Sally (first appearance) Villians *Hex (deceased) *Charmcaster *Stone Creatures Aliens Used *Astrodactyl (first appearance) *Goat Foo (first appearance) *XLR8 *Ultimate XLR8 (first appearance) *Rath *Chromastone (first re-appearance) *Slapstrike Trivia *This finally returns the show from haitus. *This episode is considered "The Worst" Ahmad 15 episode for some reason. Category:Rebooted Ahmad 15 Episode Category:Ahmad15 Category:Episodes